


thats what you get (when you let your heart win)

by cherrybmblbi



Series: STRQ angst [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, It's short but damn is it heavy, Post-Volume 5, Uhhh I was playing a piano cover of 'thats what you get' by paramore, and this happened, other title is 'a single feather'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybmblbi/pseuds/cherrybmblbi
Summary: A single feather. That’s all she dropped.





	thats what you get (when you let your heart win)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little Rosebird angst, with implied Raven/Summer/Tai and weird POV bc why not.
> 
> Heres the cover I was listening to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TD8CM4YnMz4 give it a listen while you read!

A single feather. That’s all she dropped.

.

Taiyang’s eyes drifted skyward, looking for the familiar black shape against the sky. He sighed, frowning as he looked back to the feather. Standing, he removed his gardening gloves, brushed off his pants, and started towards the place he knew she’d be waiting.

When he finally arrived, she was crouched, fingers tracing against the engraved petals, the epitaph. She was speaking in low tones to the stone, head tilted to the side. He cleared his throat. “Hello, Raven.” She did not startle, but she did raise to her feet, hair swaying in the subtle breeze.

“Taiyang,” she said, stiffly. Her voice betrayed nothing, as cold as the day she left. When she turned to him her eyes were rimmed with red, a sure sign she’d been crying.

“I didn’t take you for the sentimental sort, Rae.” If that was how she would play, he’d do the same. He let the old nickname slip, unable to help it. She was like a wounded bird, the same girl from his first year of Beacon in his eyes. Hunched, haunted, _hunted,_ his mind whispered. She let loose a bitter laugh, forcing anger and sarcasm even in the smallest noises. Her fingers wrapped around the hilt of her sword.

“You shouldn’t be here, _Tai._ ” Flames flickered up around her eyes. He stayed silent, tilting his head. She would tell him what happened, he just had to remain non-threatening. The flames went out, her grip faltered. She dropped, tears welling up again. When she spoke, it was through a throat thick with tears. “It all went to shit. Ozpin has Qrow wrapped around his finger. Yang and...Ruby too. Gods...she’s the spitting image of- of-” She cut herself off, swallowing harshly. It was starting to blur if she was talking to _him_ or _her._ She ripped her mask off her belt, flinging it toward the stone, _the marker, the_ **_grave._ ** “Yang fucking hates me. No fucking surprise, right? I told you,” _her,_ **_him,_ ** “I wouldn’t be a good mother. Saving her from,” _everything,_ **_nothing_ ** , “Torchwick's girl didn’t buy me any goodwill.”

She was shaking, hard. She felt pitiful, _what would she say?_ “I know. I know you always believed I’d be a good mother. But you were _wrong_ . You were so _wrong_ , and I’m so sorry that I left, but I _couldn’t._ ” Tai dropped to kneel in front of her, hands cupping her face in a way they hadn’t done since the pregnancy was announced, _since she left._

“Raven, it wasn’t your fault,” he whispered, and even knowing she wasn’t speaking to him anymore, he still felt the need to tell her, to help her.

“I got two more chances, Su- _Tai._ You’re _Tai,_ not _Summer,_ oh gods, I should leave I shouldn’t be here, you shouldn’t **_be here._ ** ” She knocked his hands away, standing abruptly and stumbling, to the marker, _the gravestone._ She stooped, snatching her mask, and trailing her fingers over the epitaph one last time. She shook herself, and jumped. A lone feather fell to the ground.

.

A single feather. That’s all she dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
